


Fuck me on your lamborghini.

by Niti



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niti/pseuds/Niti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' a stripper, Harry's a successful businessman who is in  search for a little bit of fun, Zayn is a friend with benefits. But no, it's not a love triangle. It's just a fuck triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me on your lamborghini.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, I should be studying? But no, instead of that I'm writing a 4,000+ word smut thingy. You're welcome. And um, this may or may not be only the first part? If you guys want, I can write more of this thingy :)

Louis Tomlinson really hadn't expected his life to go this way. He had expected to become a successful businessman who was rich and had a nice partner and a nice rooftop apartment and maybe a lamborghini. Probably like any lad would imagine themselves when they grow up. But Louis -- no, Louis ended up in a completely other place.

 

 

  
He'd become a stripper who lived with a raven-haired lad who he gave blowjobs every now and then to, his apartment was next to a drug dealer, he could only dream of having some sort of a car of his own and his monthly income wasn't all that great. The one who kept them floating was Zayn, who sold drugs to anyone that needed them. He didn't even care who they were -- teenagers, lads, women, prostitutes -- he just wanted the money. As well as Louis. The two had met at the club Louis worked at when Zayn had been exchanging drugs with some kid and Louis had performed on the stage at the same time and well, things from there on carried to a private show on the second floor.  
They weren't dating, nope. Zayn wasn't exactly the dating type and he wasn't Louis' type either. They just.. exchanged blowjobs and lazy handjobs when Zayn had brought in a new dose of drugs and both of them felt like getting high. It wasn't anything else, really.

 

 

  
And another night at the strip club wasn't anything special either. Louis was currently tugging on the tight, silver boxers that showed off his bum perfectly and Zayn was laying on the couch with a cigarette between his fingers.

 

 

  
''Think someone's gonna want to fuck you today?'' Zayn asked with a lazy smirk plastered on his face as he watched Louis and reached out the hand that had before been placed behind his head, to give the boy's bum a smack. Louis merely rolled his eyes and turned his head to give the raven-haired lad a pointed glare. ''Someone always wants to fuck me. No matter what. S'just the fact that I don't give myself to them.''

 

 

  
''You gave yourself to me.'' Zayn pointed out before putting the nicotine stick between his lips and inhaling the smoke.

 

 

  
Louis nodded slightly and clipped black suspenders onto the waistband of his boxers, adjusting them a little before grabbing a cop hat and pulling it over his fringe. ''Desperate times mean desperate measures, mate. I needed a good fuck and I got one.'' he said easily, turning himself to look at the mirror, his head cocked to the side slightly. He licked over his lips and nodded to himself before whirling around on his heel again and waving his hand towards the door. ''Off you go now. I'm gonna have to be on stage in a few.''

 

 

  
Zayn pushed himself up from the couch and ran a hand through his raven hair before pushing his quiff back and nodding. ''Yeah. Good luck, babes.'' he said and grinned, leaning down to press his lips against the other lad's briefly before leaving the room and letting the door drop shut behind himself. Louis cringed a little at the scent of smoke and waved his hand before turning on his heel again and flopping down onto the chair in front of the mirror-table.

 

 

  
He licked over his lips as he stared at his reflection  for a brief moment before reaching out and taking a small notebook with black covers from the edge of the table as well as a pen. He opened the notebook -- well, diary actually -- and went through the pages that were quite full of his own handwriting before he found a clean page. He bit into the flesh of his bottom lip and clicked the pen before pressing it down against the paper.

 

 

  
  
 **_September 24th._ **

  
**_Another day at the club again. I don't know, I was kind of expecting something interesting from this day, but nothing happened? Maybe I just expect too much from too normal things. Zayn won't stop smoking, no matter how much I ask him. I've actually considered throwing away each and everyone of his cigarettes. I mean, it's hot when he smokes but sometimes it's just annoying. My head starts to hurt when I'm in his smoke too much. I gave him a blowjob today too while he smoked and watched footie. After that he told me I'm 'his personal housewife'. Bullshit, I'm no one's housewife. ~~Okay, maybe I am. In a slutty way, though.~~ He's a twat. Why do I even live with him? _ **  
**_Anyway, this has been a completely pointless entry, but I guess I have to write some shit here every now and then. I seriously feel like a teenage girl, this isn't good. Ugh._ **

****

 

  
  
Louis rolled his eyes at his own diary entry  before he was closing the notebook and pushing it away. He pursed his lips and clicked the pen again before pushing himself up from the chair. He grinned to himself as he looked at his own reflection and nodded with a satisfied hum. He walked out of the room then and to the backstage.

 

 

  
The lights went off for a moment before the music began and they came back on, Louis' golden body twisting around the pole to the sound of ' _Sexy Silk_ ' by Jessie J. He had his signature smirk pastered across his thin lips as he grind against the pole and tilted his head back. His curves arched in the most perfect ways and his bum was sticking out for everyone to see, nice and round in those tight, silver boxers that he was wearing. He slid down against the pole so that he was squatting, spreading his thick, golden thighs and arching his back a little. His golden skin was soon covered in droplets of sweat, making it shine in the light that was provided for him. He could feel hundreds of pairs of hungry eyes on him and maybe even a few grabby hands in his direction.

 

 

  
And oh, did he love it.

 

 

  
But it was when his eyes landed on a pair of piercing green ones that he nearly lost control over what he was doing. He could see those eyes practically burn into his own and leave him gasping, although he managed to control himself just in time. He licked over his thin lips as he continued to twist and turn himself around the pole, his eyes still focused on the curly-haired lad who was sitting by the stage with a martini in his hand. He could see that the lad was wearing a suit and it looked like he was actually a businessman. Something that Louis had once dreamed to be. And when he saw the lad's tongue lick over those plump lips of his, Louis nearly let out a small moan.

 

 

  
It was unbelievable what kind of an effect the lad who Louis had only glanced at once and was now completely mesmerized by. It was almost stupid. But the next second, Louis found himself sliding down the pole again and crawling towards the edge of the stage where the boy was sitting at. He had his bottom lip caught between his teeth and yes -- he did see hands reaching out for him, did hear some gasps from the audience, but he was more than focused on this lad sitting there. Once he was on the very edge of the stage, he reached out and curled his dainty fingers around the curly-haired boy's tie to tug him closer, their noses bumping together as he did so. This stranger had the most addicting scent ever - something between smoke that he recognized from Zayn, perfume and sex. Pure sex.

 

 

  
Louis let out a small breath as he stared straight into the eyes of the other, his gaze flickering down at the glass still in the lad's hand then. He grinned and reached down, taking the glass from him and slipping the straw between his lips to sip at the alcohol. He kept his gaze on the stranger's eyes who seemed to get quite aroused by the sight that he was given. Louis, well, he wasn't all that surprised. He did have quite the seducing skills.

 

 

  
He pulled back after leaving a quick kiss on the stranger's plump lips and handing him back the glass. He crawled back over to the pole, making sure that he was swaying his hips as he did so, just so he could somehow tease the curly-haired stranger sitting by the stage. He didn't know what kind of an impression he had left, but he was sure that if Zayn had seen it, he was going  to tease the fuck out of Louis. Not that Louis would even listen to him -- probably due to the fact that his mind was too occupied with this lad. He continued to do his show and work his body around the pole in every way possible, being the tease that he was and tugging the waistband of his boxers down to reveal just a little bit of that delicious bum before he was letting it snap against his skin again.

 

 

  
And when the show was over, he was nearly stumbling off the stage and directly down the hall to his room. He closed the door after himself and slumped back against it, heaving out a sigh and licking over his lips. Fuck, since when was he so easily affected by some god damn lad sitting in the audience? He had no fucking idea.

 

 

  
And he was quite sure that he was too affected when there was a knock on the door and he thought it was the same lad. Of course, it wasn't, but still. It wasn't his fault that his heart started beating a hundred times faster for a moment, was it? He turned on his heel and he wasn't even surprised when he saw Zayn there, with an obvious teasing smirk across his face.

 

 

  
''Oh, just piss off, will you?'' Louis grunted, but pulled the door open wider anyway and backed away to the leather couch, slumping down onto it with a sigh. He propped his feet up and dropped his cop hat onto the floor as he covered his face with his hands. Zayn only smirked as he entered the room and closed the door after himself before folding his arms over his chest with a smug expression on his face.

 

 

  
''Now, now, Tomlinson. I know you hoped it would be this dude who you practically had eye-sex with on stage, but c'mon. Can you give me a bit more of a welcome?'' he asked and raised an eyebrow, only to earn a glare from the other boy. Zayn shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up in defense before he was flopping down next to him and dropping an arm around the feathery-haired lad's shoulders, tugging him closer to himself. ''C'mon now, mate.  You can't be like this over just one lad.''

 

 

  
''But he wasn't just one lad. He was fucking hot, Z. He literally looked like one of those lads who can fuck your brains out once, twice, three times in a  row. It's.. I want that.'' Louis nearly whined and squirmed on the seat as he thought back to piercing green eyes.

 

 

  
''I thought someone in this very room didn't like giving himself to others for a fuck?'' Zayn mused, a grin twitching on his lips. Louis rolled his eyes and turned his head to poke at the boy's cheek and push himself up from the couch then.

 

 

  
''Yeah, I don't. But he isn't just.. Other. He's fucking hot.'' he repeated again and shook his head in merely disbelief as he grabbed his jeans and squirmed into them, not even bothering to change his boxers. What was the point? He was going to go home and take them off before showering anyway. He pulled on a loose tanktop and grabbed a denim jean jacket, pulling it over his shoulders before ruffling up his feathery hair. ''Alright. I'm gonna see you later, 'kay? 'Cause I'm guessing you're gonna go out there and find someone to shove your cock into.''

 

 

  
Zayn only laughed and Louis grinned before leaving the room and exiting the club. He sighed as he pushed his way past the people outside of the club who were smoking and snogging against the brick wall. He cringed a little as he nearly stepped into someone's vomit, letting out a grunt before turning his direction and deciding to take the long way home. Because why not walk around in the neighbourhood full of criminals, prostitutes, rapists and other kinds of people like that? Especially at night. No harm in that, right?  
He had been walking for a good fifteen minutes, before he heard a car's horn beeping behind him. He ignored it at first because why the fuck would someone beep their horn at him? But when a few minutes went by and it didn't stop, he got frustrated and turned around. ''I'm not a god damn prostitute, okay? You ain't getting this,'' he snapped with a roll of his eyes before turning on his heel again to walk down the street, but it was the bittersweet tone that made him stop in his tracks.

 

 

  
''Really? Didn't seem like it in the club.''

 

 

  
He whirled around on his heel slowly and stared at the car -- a lamborghini. He licked over his lips quickly to wet them before he was hesitantly stepping forward to have a better look at the lad who was staring out of the car's window. And there they  were -- the same piercing green eyes that had burnt into his own in the club whilst he was on the stage. He drew in a shaky breath and bit his lip to try and hide the smirk that was threatening to take over his lips. He wasn't that good at it, though.

 

 

  
''Oh, it's you.'' he said and stepped more towards the car that was standing by the sidewalk. He leaned down and over the driver's seat window, leaning on his forearms and yeah -- he probably looked like a prostitute at the moment, but fuck it. He'd be anything for this hot fucker. ''Maybe for you.''

 

 

  
The lad nodded with an obviously satisfied graced out on his plump lips before he was nodding his head towards the empty passenger's seat. ''Hop on then. Let's take this somewhere more private.''

 

 

  
Louis had had several people like this and he had even hooked up with some of them out of the random, but it wasn't his signature thing to do. He didn't like to come off as an 'easy catch' because that would just sound cheap and Louis definitely wasn't cheap. He was anything but cheap. He was Gucci. But when it came down to a hot fucker like this, he really didn't have a choice but to agree and get into the car. It was a bit lighter in the car so he could actually make out the stranger's features and damn, were they the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. The lad had a sharp jawline as well as sharp cheekbones, long eyelashes and plump lips and curls that were all over the place and Louis just wanted to reach out and tangle his fingers in them. But he had to wait.

 

 

  
The ride to the lad's home seemed like a long time, but when the lad had reached over and put his hand onto Louis' thigh, he nearly passed out because fuck -- even the slightest touch felt incredible. He bit his lip when they pulled into the garage and the door slid shut behind them. The lights turned on in the carage and the car stopped, the stranger next to him unbuckling his seat belt before turning to Louis and he felt his gaze burning into him again. Fuck, he barely had the control to tame himself anymore.

 

 

  
''What's your name?'' he heard the boy ask then and he turned his head to lock his gaze with the other one's.

 

 

  
''Louis.''

 

 

  
''Right, Louis. I'm Harry. Let's get out of the car, yeah?''

 

 

  
Louis was quick to nod and tug off the seat belt before he was stumbling out of the car and closing the door after himself, his mind going HarryHarryHarry. He couldn't think of anything else, but how nicely the name actually suited the lad and how all of this felt so surreal. He watched as the other lad got out of the car as well and walked over. The next second he was pushed back against the car's bonnet, Harry's long fingers tracing his jawline.

 

 

  
''You're gorgeous.'' he heard Harry hum and then the lad's hand was traveling down his chest and pushing his denim jean jacket off. Louis exhaled a small breath and licked over his lips as he watched Harry, the boy's other hand moving up to curl around Louis' throat. ''So. Fucking. Gorgeous. Especially that bum of yours.''

 

 

  
Louis only let out a breathy chuckle and nodded a little before his breath hitched in his throat when he felt the lad's hand move even lower and cup his crotch, palming it soothingly through the fabric of his jeans and boxers. ''How does that feel?'' Harry exhaled as he leaned forward and brushed his plump lips over Louis' ear, his breathing hot against the lobe of his ear. ''Does it feel good?''

 

 

  
Louis could barely nod at the question as his hips bucked forward, eager for more friction from Harry's hand. It was ridiculous to admit, but it felt like this lad's touch was even more pleasureable than anyone other's. Yeah, it probably sounded so fucking stupid, but still.

 

 

  
Harry just grinned and moved his hands to Louis' shoulders then and tugged off the denim jean jacket, throwing it to the floor somewhere before he was turning the boy around and pressing him face-down against the car's bonnet with his delicious bum sticking up. The curly-haired boy licked over his plump lips and exhaled slowly as he reached in between the car and the boy to undo the buttons on his jeans and tug down the zipper. He was too eager for foreplay, too eager for leaving lovebites all over his tanned skin and claim him for the night. Surely, he would claim him some other way -- like fucking him into oblivion, for an example. And so, he was tugging down the boy's jeans to his ankles, not even bothering to pull them down any lower.

 

 

  
His hands were quick to knead at his arse which was still covered by those god damn, stupid, fucking stupid silver boxers which were so thigh they nearly ate away the flesh of that round bum. He grunted to himself and dropped to his knees, his breath hot against the feathery-haired lad's skin as he nosed against the thick, golden thighs and closed his eyes, leaving  a few bite marks there and earning quite a few, tiny moans from the other lad. He didn't say a word as he moved his hands up from Louis' bum cheeks and to the  waistband of his boxers to tug the material down to his ankles as well. He licked his lips at the sight and took in a deep breath, taking a moment to just knead at his bum cheeks again, massaging and spreading them.

 

 

  
''Ugh, come on.'' Louis whined out as he pushed his bum back a little and squeezed his eyes shut. The feeling of Harry's massive hands kneading and spreading his bum felt absolutely amazing, but he wanted more. More, more, more. Always more.

 

 

  
Harry merely chuckled and spread his cheeks for a moment before he was leaning forward and letting his tongue dart out to lick over the boy's entrance, earning a throaty moan from the other. He grinned to himself and simply continued to do what he was doing, his eyes closed as he licked over the pink hole, feeling it clench under the touch of his wet tongue as he earned quite a few loud, throaty moans from the boy who was bent over the bonnet of the lamborghini. It was quite the hot sight, if he was honest, and he was sure to memorize it in his mind. He continued his actions for a few more minutes, teasing the boy with small licks of his tongue over his entrance before pulling away and straightening himself up again.

 

 

  
He smacked his hand down against the boy's arse cheek once, watching as a red handprint appeared there as he bit down into his bottom lip. ''Fuck.'' he cursed before he was helping the other pull off the tanktop that he was wearing. He then shrugged off his own blazer and loosened his thigh before rolling the sleeves of his button-up shirt up to his elbows. He licked over his lips as he undid the buttons on his trousers, grabbing the packet of lube and then pulled off his trousers  in one go with his boxers. He grinned to himself as he ripped the package open with his teeth and spat out the part he'd ripped off before squirting some of the cool liquid onto his long fingers. ''Y'ready?'' he slurred.

 

 

  
Louis only nodded and urged his bum back towards the boy as he glanced over his shoulder at Harry and offered him a sly smirk. ''Yeah, give it to me.'' he said, arching his lower back to make sure his round bum was sticking out properly.

 

 

  
Harry nodded and glanced up to lock their gazes as he rubbed the pad of his index finger against the tight ring of muscles, teasing the boy as much as he could before he was pushing the digit past the entrance and into the tight heat, hearing a long moan pass Louis' lips. He grinned to himself with a satisfied glint in his eyes. He gave the lad a moment before he was beginning to bump his index finger in and out in a fast pace, slipping in another finger after a moment, rather easily at that. He grinned as he saw how much pleasure this was giving the other and after a few more minutes, he slipped in a third finger.

 

 

  
When he figured the lad had had enough, he pulled his fingers out and coated his own hard cock with lube before he was reaching over and pressed his fingers against Louis' mouth. ''Suck on 'em.'' he demanded whilst lining himself up against his entrance and just rubbing the head against the pink hole whilst licking over his lips. Once he felt the feathery-haired lad's mouth around his fingers, he pushed himself, hearing Louis let out a loud moan from around his fingers.

 

 

  
''Yeah, just like that.'' he grunted as he pushed himself further in and pulled back then, only to snap his hips forward. He picked up his pace second by second, going slow at first but after only a few minutes, his hips were spluttering forwards as if he had lost control over them. He pulled his hand away from Louis' mouth and rested it on his hip instead to press him more down against the bonnet of the car and keep pounding into the lad who was spread out on the car and was clawing helplessy around with his hands. Harry smirked as sweat formed on his hairline and upper lip, his lips parted as he panted and rocked his hips forward in an erratic pace.

 

 

  
It didn't take long before Louis was reaching down and curling his fingers around his own length to give it a few pumps before he was sent over the edge with a slightly high-pitched moan mixed with Harry's name. And that's probably what sent Harry off as well, but before he came, he managed to pull out and spread Louis' bum cheeks with one hand so he came directly onto Louis' lower back and entrance. Panting, he rubbed the head of his cock against the boy's entrance again and swallowed thickly.  
He reached around Louis and pulled him up, turning him around and leaning his back against the car before he was pressing their lips together feverently with his hands gripping tightly Louis' hips as the stripper's hands tangled tightly in his curls.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
 _**September 26th.** _

  
_**Holy shit. My ass hurts.** _


End file.
